The present invention relates to x-ray shielding for use with an examination table which substantially reduces x-ray radiation from contacting persons working in close proximity thereto. The present invention is particularly adapted for use with fluoroscopes having C-arms supporting x-ray emitters and collectors used during patient examination and manipulation.
Fluoroscopes and other x-ray generating devices are used quite commonly in a variety of examination and invasive surgical procedures. Fluoroscopes have been employed to guide and to assist in manipulation of surgical instruments. To protect operating room personnel from scattered radiation, shielding is commonly employed. Oftentimes, practitioners wear lead drapes and aprons which are not entirely effective for the entire human torso is not always completely covered. For example, as surgeons and other medical practitioners perform their various operating room functions, body parts such as armpits and neck regions become particularly exposed to scattered radiation. Further, currently available surgical radiation shields are designed primarily to attenuate radiation either above or below the patient plane. Such shields provide limited protection to operating room personnel from the significant radiation sources including radiation emanating from the patient on whom the surgical procedure is being performed.
Current fluoroscope equipment used in performing surgical procedures provides primary beam collimation resulting in some x-ray tube radiation leakage. However, when x-ray radiation interacts with a patient, significant radiation is scattered through and from the patient. This scattered radiation is a leading source of exposure to attending personnel. Exposure rates in excess of 1 rem/hour have been measured.
Fluoroscopes are oftentimes configured on a C-arm whereby an emitter is located at one arm extremity which, in use, provides a beam source below the patient and the horizontally extending examination tabletop while a an image intensifier, located at the second C-arm extremity is positioned above the patient. Oftentimes, x-ray radiation emanating from the emitter scatters from the patient""s torso and table and is reflected onto the floor and is absorbed by medical personnel. Prior efforts to eliminate or at least minimize such scattered radiation have proven ineffective for the geometry of the C-arm itself interferes with various x-ray shielding expedience.
In addition to the above, it is recognized that examination tables of unrelated manufacturers are of a myriad of designs. In providing an x-ray shielding device, an important consideration was the development of shielding which could be universally employed in conjunction with various and diverse table configurations eliminating the need for providing separate design embodiments for each table contemplated for use herewith.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved x-ray shielding device for use with an examination table while eliminating the various limitations discussed above inherent in the prior art.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.
An x-ray shielding device for use with an examination table, the table having a substantially horizontal top for supporting a patient. The top is further characterized as being substantially rectangular in shape having two substantially parallel long edges extending a length to support the entire height of the patient while having two substantially parallel short edges extending to support the entire width of the patient. The examination table further comprises a pedestal supported by a base and a substantially rectangular frame located atop the pedestal for supporting the top.
The x-ray shielding device comprises a substantially rectangularly shaped drape positioned on the examination tabletop and sized to extend over the width of the top. At least a portion of the drape extending over the width of the top is provided with means for connecting x-ray shielding panels thereto. The x-ray shielding panels are removably attachable to the drape and, once in place, vertically extend from the top down towards the examination table base.